Itoshi
by Qwanrad
Summary: Hinata shook her head. "He's not a monster." she reassured to herself. "He's human, he cares, he has feelings." ItaHina. AU/ first time writing a ItaHina story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman was laying down on her bed. Her long indigo hair spread around the pillow like a spider web, her eyes closed and her chest heaving regularly as she battled inside her mind.

"_He's dangerous."_

"_He's a monster, a demon."_

"_Don't trust him, don't go near him. He'll hurt you."_

"_He has no feelings, he killed his own father and mother…"_

"_That boy… he's not human."_

Hinata shook away the voices in her head. She didn't want to believe it, no, she wasn't going to believe it.

"_You'll get hurt Hinata." _a husky, concerned voice rang out.

No, I won't. she denied this, her eyebrows furrowed.

"_Hinata, he doesn't care for you." _another voice spoke out loudly in her mind, this time it was a manly soft voice that belonged to a completely different person.

You're wrong! He does care! He does! Even though she was only thinking this, Hinata was inwardly screaming this out loudly.

"_You don't know that… you don't know him. Hinata….stop trying. He's unreachable." _

"_He doesn't love you the way we do Hinata."_

She turned her head to the side, upset.

Then a velvet, rich voice entered her mind, along with the owner's face.

His raven black hair tied back into a loose ponytail. His well defined featured face, light skin tone, flawless complexion, his sharp nose, impassive face expression, soft lips, strong jaw line and beautiful dark eyes that resembled the color of ebony, but in the sunlight gleamed ruby red, adorned with dark eyelashes.

"_Hinata..." _

She smiled to herself.

_It was odd, with all those negative voices clinging inside her head, speaking out so loudly that it made her ears ring painfully, it took only one voice to clear them all, that one voice she loved to hear over and over again._

_That one voice that belonged no other than to, Uchiha Itachi. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long.I don't own Naruto. XD

Now enjoy.

* * *

**Itoshi**

We all know Hinata is a gentle soul, the moment you lay eyes on her, you just know it's true.

Her long dark blue hair that shined when ever it hit the sunlight, her warm lavender eyes, fair complexion, light pink lips, petite, yes busty figure, soft voice and dainty movements.

It was hard to believe that she is a Hyuuga.

The Hyuugas were proud and strong people in the town of Konoha. They were very important people in the town, well known for their history of human analogy, chiropractics and martial arts.

Hinata's father was a stubborn and strict man, he is currently the head member of the family. It seemed that he has always favored Hinata's younger sister Hanabi. Her father disliked weakness and cowardice. So to Hinata, he was always harsh, commented negatively about her and forbid to teach or train her the Hyuuga fighting ways.

Her younger sister Hanabi was different and well… their relationship was complex.

Hanabi is four years younger than Hinata, she has the same lavender eyes that identifies her as a Hyuuga, but unlike Hinata's appearance, she had a strong face. Dark haired, small built, and a strict look on her facedue to her father's influence. She didn't hate her older sister, but she didn't love her. She was always… quiet, always by her father's side.

As for her cousin who is her guardian and one year older than her, Neji Hyuuga. He is known to be the Hyuuga prodigy. Not only is he handsome, smart, strong and a great fighter, he was also a lower class member of the Hyuuga family.

Due to an incident, Neji's father died when he was young, he then began to grow a strong resentment towards both Hinata and her father; he grew up to be a bitter and cold person. Fortunately the years passed on and Neji grew out of the bitter way, and he grew more closer to Hinata and began to be at ease with her father.

Three years have passed and Hinata is now seventeen years old.

She attends Konoha High along with her cousin and --oh look, there goes the fifth bell for History.

It rang loudly, echoing the hallway and all the way outside the tall school building.

Students headed out the classroom, all walking to their next class. A certain young indigo haired student walked through the hallway, going to her next class.

"Hey Hinata!!" a loud voice called out to her.

Hinata turned around and smiled, recognizing the voice. "Kiba-kun." she greeted her friend warmly.

The tall tan skinned boy waved one of his arms wildly, while the other was holding piles of textbooks. His unkempt dark brown hair, cheerful grin and red painted face was easily spotted through out the crowd of students.

He grinned and rubbed the bottom of his nose with his index finger. "Heh, so how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, and you?" she responded kindly with a small smile.

Kiba grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. For a boy with messy hair, he sure kept his teeth clean.

"Good, I'm good. Hey, want me to walk you to History class?" he offered.

She tilted her head, unsure. "Um, isn't your next class Health on the first floor? Won't you be late?"

Kiba scratched his cheek. "Heh, don't worry. Besides I can handle that big-breasted heavy drinker any day. Come on, or else you'll be late." he grabbed her hand and rushed through the swarming students and headed towards history class.

Fortunately Hinata arrived on time for History, but unfortunately Kiba was caught by Ebiki-sensei and hauled straight into the tardy room.

"Well, class! Today we're going to start off of how Konoha became one of the most important land of history today." Asuma-sensei started off with a smirk on his face and a cigarette tucked between his ear.

Couples of her classmates groaned.

Asuma laughed. "Now, now I know it might get boring, but trust me. You'll have to know this in the future. Take out your textbooks and open to page 415." he then sat down on the edge of his wooden desk, took out the cigarette behind his ears and lit it.

A pink hair student raised her hand and pointed out to her teacher. "Um… sensei… are you allowed to smoke?" she questioned.

"Hmm..? Oh… oh yeah. I forgot." Asuma then extinguished the cigarette with his thumb and forefinger then placed it inside his shirt pocket. He shifted his eyes toward the back of the classroom to see who was in class or not. "Okay. You may start."

Hinata started on her work right away, others in the classroom either dozed off, procrastinated, talked to one another or actually finished their work.

"I'm done Asuma-sensei!" the same pink haired girl exclaimed out loudly.

"Psh… showoff.." Hinata heard a whispered voice behind her and glanced to the side to find a long blonde with pale blue eyes scowling.

"Good job Sakura." Asuma took her paper and smiled at her.

Sakura beamed and sat down on her seat proudly.

Hinata hid a smile.

Sakura one of the brightest student of Konoha High. She was very popular amongst her classmates. Her pink hair, shiny green eyes and enthusiastic attitude made her also quite popular with the boys as well.

"Woo! Way to go Sakura! That's my girl!" a loud voice rang out.

Hinata's hidden smile faltered.

The voice belonged to class clown Uzumaki Naruto, he was also one of the many popular students. Unlike Sakura he was a prankster, but also optimistic, admirable, and kind.

Hinata liked him, she liked him a lot. His spiky blonde hair, tan skin, ocean blue eyes, childish smiles, loud voice and the tiny lines that he has on his cheeks. Sadly he was too infatuated with Sakura to notice this.

"Shut up Naruto!!" fumed Sakura.

And alas, Sakura did not feel the same for him.

She discreetly sighed and resumed her doing class work, it seems today is going to any other day.

Hinata walks home to school, her small apartment wasn't too far away. She used to live in the large Hyuuga manor with her family, but decided to move out now that she was turning eighteen.

Her father agreed as well, hoping that moving out would do some good for her, he told her that he would pay for the bills and other things if necessary, he insisted that Neji should live with her as well, just to make sure she doesn't make a fool of herself.

She willingly agreed to the offer.

The two of them lived together, two bedroom with personal bathrooms, one bathroom, small kitchen, some closet space and a small living room. Nothing more, nothing less.

She was now standing near the gate entrance, patiently waiting for her cousin to come out from his busy schedule.

He was the captain of the Judo team and he had to discuss about the Judo school tournament that was going to start in two weeks, the team were pumped up and ready to practice their heart out. Other schools from the five countries were going to be watching the teams compete, right here in Konoha High.

Hinata couldn't wait either, she was so excited to watch her cousin and all her friends who were on the team win. She just hoped no one would seriously get injured.

"UCHIHA-SAN! HURRY! HURRY!"

Suddenly a loud lively voice called out; snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up to see a dark figure walking past her, startling her in process.

She was expecting to see the dark spiked haired boy and scowling face of one of her classmates, Sasuke Uchiha.

But instead, she saw a tall figure, around the height of 5'11.

He had raven colored long hair tied into a loose ponytail, leaving several pieces of his bangs framing his defined features. His tired yet stunning eyes were shining with the color of rubies and long dark eyelashes adorned around his eyes. His side profile showed that he had a sharp nose, fair skin, structured cheekbones, pink lips and a strong jaw line.

Hinata thought he was beautiful, no he is beautiful! Ah, it's so rude to call a man beautiful, but she couldn't help it. He must be very good at not being noticed…It was amazing how she never noticed, heard or even seen him in school. But how could anyone not notice him?!

She also noticed that she was literally staring at him, her eyes wide and mouth parted. She snapped out of her reverie.

The boy gave her a quick impassive glance at her and then walked away towards the loud voice who suddenly called out to him.

Hinata watched as the retreating figure walked away with a couple other students she noticed was wearing the same uniform as her. But she suddenly stopped when a soft masculine voice called out her name.

"Hinata.."

She turned around and noticed that Neji was standing right next to her with an concerned expression.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, it's nothing." she assured.

He smiled, and the two started walking home together.

"How was your meeting?" she asked, starting a friendly conversation.

Neji sighed. "It was… difficult. The boys were constantly shouting who they wanted to battle from the Suna academy. Most of them wanted to take on Gaara. Seriously, they make it sound like this is some kind of war."

Hinata giggled. "But why do they want to fight Gaara?" she asked.

"He's the best of the best. Known to be undefeatable, there's been rumors going on around Konoha that he defeated his uncle when he was only six years old and fought at least a dozen martial artists by himself."

After hearing this, Hinata's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit. "Wow… I never knew. He must be really strong…"

Neji nodded. "He is…"

She looked at her cousin with worried eyes. "Will you be okay?" she was concerned for him, if they say that Gaara was that good, she wondered what would happen if her cousin were to face him? Would he get seriously wounded like the other dozen.

Neji smiled. "Yes, I'll be fine Hinata. Don't worry so much."

But his words didn't help her at all. Hinata couldn't help it to be worried, her cousin and few of her friends she knew who were on the Judo team, taking on Gaara?

Then suddenly a soft tap on her head made her snap out of her deep thought. She looked up and saw her cousin giving her a small grin.

"Do you really think that I'm some sort of weakling, Hinata??" he teased.

Hinata's face turned red. "N-no, no! I'm not thinking that! I'm sorry, Neji!" she apologized.

Neji let out a soft chuckle, seeing her respond to his question frantically.

Heading inside their cozy apartment, they both changed out of their uniforms, cleaned themselves up and finished their homework.

Later on at night, Hinata finished cooking dinner. Then set it down on the dinner table, where Neji was seated.

They both thanked for their meals and started eating.

A long comfortable silence filled out the small kitchen.

But Hinata had a sudden urge to ask her cousin something. No, not something, about someone.

Neji placed his chopsticks down and sighed. "Hinata, if you have something to say or ask me, please do."

She jumped in her seat, startled. "Eh?! Ho-how did you know?" she asked.

The corner of his lips lifted. "I know you. So what is it you want to ask me." he asked, then continued eating.

Hinata's cheeks turned pink as she looked down at her bowl of rice, Neji curious to her sudden expression raised one of his eyebrows, thinking if she was going to ask something about the Uzumaki kid.

"Um… Neji, do you know anyone named Uchiha-san?" she finally asked in a low bashful tone.

Neji scowled. Instead of asking about Uzumaki Naruto, she's asking about Uchiha Sasuke? He didn't know why she suddenly asked this, but he answered her question reluctantly .

"Yes, I know him. He's that rude, stubborn brat in my Judo team who's always arguing with Uzumaki. Why do you ask?"

Hinata started fiddling with her chopsticks and picked on her rice. "Um- No… I'm not talking…about… him." she responded.

"Then who?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Hinata then started describing the boy she saw earlier and the more she did, the more she failed to notice that Neji's expression darkened.

After she was done she looked at him and was surprised why he was wearing such a face.

"Neji…?"

"Hinata… when did you see this guy?" he sounded more demanding, rather than asking.

"Um… outside, the front gate. I was waiting for--!" but he interrupted her.

"Did he do anything to you?" Neji questioned, his jaw was clenched tightly and she could see veins sprouting at the corner of his side temples.

"N-no… he didn't." she answered, a bit frightened by his sudden change of behavior.

Neji's face relaxed after he heard her answer. Then looking directly at her, he warned her with an serious look on his face. "Hinata, Please be more careful, I don't want you near him, and if you ever do meet him a second time, keep a far distance away from him. He's not someone to be messing with."

Hinata blinked and nodded, silently. She was confused at why her cousin was suddenly so protective over her when she mentioned the dark haired handsome figure. Was he really that bad of a person? He sure didn't look like one…

Neji then stood up from his seat, and headed to his room, the rest of his meal untouched.

Hinata then jumped out of her seat, only to stop him.

"Wait, Neji!" she called out.

He halted and turned to the side. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath. "What's his name?" she asked, her breath coming out of her mouth the moment she asked him.

Neji's eyes narrowed and a small scowl appeared on his lips.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." he finally answered and grimaced slightly when he did.

Then walking inside his room, he shut the door quietly.

Hinata stood still inside the kitchen, looking down at the dinner table, where the half eaten meal were placed.

"Uchiha Itachi…" she repeated his name with a soft whisper.


End file.
